3-6: Some Friendly Advice
Level Summary Toni wakes up inside Libra's castle. Lance helps Thia calm her nervousness. Story Start Toni: Ow..my face stings. What happened? (Last thing I remember I almost crashed into a wagon, but I managed to avoid it at the last minute.) And after that... ???: You rolled over and fainted after a passer-by stepped on your face. Toni: I did? How embarrassing! Wait...who exactly are you, miss? Roberta: My name is Roberta, and I'm a PrincessDoll. Toni: Oh, you're this planet's... Ahem. My name is Antoine, an agent of the Star Government. But you can call me Toni. Roberta, were you the one who brought me here? Roberta: Do I look like the kind of heartless woman who would leave an injured small animal on the street? Toni: I am not a-- Ahem! Not at all. I'm thankful to you. By the way, did a girl come around looking for me while I was unconscious? Roberta: Actually, Lance did tell me something about a girl asking around for an injured friend. Toni: Friend... Well, err, I'm not sure if that's the right word... Roberta: Well, if she's not your friend, just forget about her. There's no need for you to go meet her. Toni: But... (So Thia did come looking for me. Wait, I don't even know if it was Thia... There's no way she could get this far alone... The checks for entry into the palace are too strict. She said she'd be fine without me...so it doesn't matter if we don't see each other again, right? Huh? Why does my heart hurt a little...? It's almost like...) - Lance: Thia? Your facial expression is a little too stiff. Thia: Sorry, I'm just nervous. My heart won't stop beating! Lance: I've sent a messenger to tell Princess Roberta about you. She's given permission for you to meet her, so try to relax. Thia: I'm a little scared to meet the Princess... And I'm still worried about Toni. Lance: How about this? Think about an outfit that will soothe your nerves and calm your heart. Thia: My nerves...? Lance: Yes. My recommendation is a mild and girly outfit that's casual and natural. Thia: Lance...thank you for the pointer. I'll give it a try. End Lance: Well, this is surprising. It was meant to calm your heart, but it has calmed mine as well. I believe you can call me a fan of yours now. Thia: That makes me really happy, Lance! Thank you! Lance: You're welcome. All right, we should hurry to the Stage. Thia: Wait, the Stage? Is Roberta performing right now? Lance: No, I mean you need to go on Stage in order to meet her. Thia: Whaaat?! Lance: Only those who work for the good of Libra can meet the Princess. This has always been the rule. And...this goes beyond the rules, but here's a friendly word of advice from myself. One of Princess Roberta's Unit Members is always sticking closely to her. She's in a league of her own when it comes to pursuit of elegance. Without her approval, you won't be allowed to meet to the Princess. Thia: But I only wanted to ask about Toni...no, wait. There's no point grumbling now. Faster to just take action! I have to find Toni and apologize to him - that's a promise! Show me the way to the Stage!